


Sherlock Holmes i zagadka niekupionego mleka

by nataliee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Mystery, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliee/pseuds/nataliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock w końcu otrzymuje do zbadania nową sprawę. Szybko okaże się jednak, że nie jest to takie proste. Ponadto John, będąc Johnem, wplątany zostanie w zagadkę tych zbrodni. <br/>Troszkę tu przyjaźni między tymi dwoma. Taka luźna sprawa o tym, że nie warto ignorować mleka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes i zagadka niekupionego mleka

\- Nuuuda!- krzyknął Sherlock wciąż zapominając, że John aktualnie nie znajduje się w pokoju. –Gdzie znów podziali się ci wszyscy mordercy, kpiący ze sprawiedliwości   
i bezpieczeństwa tego nudnego kraju?! – dodał, zmieniając pozycję na kanapie. Przewracając się z boku na bok szukał sobie po prostu zajęcia-czegoś co dało by ukojenie jego znudzonemu mózgowi. Kolejne minuty upływały dla niego okropnie- nuda to jednak niekończąca się katorga.  
\- John, mógłbyś łaskawie nie siedzieć w tak uciążliwej ciszy?!- krzyknął, odwracając się przodem do pustej przestrzeni wspólnego mieszkania. „Założę się, że i tak zapomni kupić mleko”, pomyślał zanim udał się tanecznym, lecz wciąż znudzonym krokiem do łazienki by wziąć prysznic.

\- Sherlock, czy możesz łaskawie wytłumaczyć mi ten bałagan?! – krzyknął John, przeskakując przez kolejne przypadkowe kartki papieru leżące na ziemi. – Znów szukasz sprawy  
w zaległych i przedawnionych już dokumentach? Ile można!  
\- Łatwo powiedzieć. Dla twojego małego, prostego mózgu nuda to szczera powinność, ja nie mogę jej znieść!- Holmes odkrzyknął opuszczając łazienkę słysząc znajomy głos. Wycierając się białym ręcznikiem rozejrzał się znów po pokoju nie widząc w nim nic nadzwyczajnego. – Nie mów, że nie zaglądasz do tej swojej poezji po kilka razy. Jesteś pewien, że nie ma tam rażących błędów, John?  
Watson skierował w kierunku detektywa groźny wzrok. Nie było to do końca udane, a Sherlock i tak nie zwrócił uwagi, wciąż jednak potrzebne do poczucia ulgi. Ten mężczyzna nigdy nie zrozumie co to uczucia.  
\- Znów schowałeś się przed deszczem w Tesco? – Holmes zapytał po minucie, zmieniając jakby temat ich rozmowy. „Kolejna z jego małych gierek” pomyślał John, starając się nie reagować na popisy Sherlocka. Oczywiście to nie powstrzymało tego drugiego przed wnikaniem w kolejne małe dochodzenia dotyczące obecności Watsona przy stoisku z serem   
i nie kupienie tego, który Sherlock toleruje najbardziej. Nie umknęło mu wydanie wszystkich drobnych (zapewne przygarnęła je ta nadzwyczaj miła kasjerka wciąż jeszcze uśmiechająca się do Johna, kiedy ten podaje jej mrożonego łososia), przez co jego portfel wydaje się być mniej wypchany.  
\- Naprawdę lubisz się popisywać. Greg nie ma dla ciebie żadnej interesującej sprawy?- zapytał w końcu Watson, przerywając Sherlockowi kolejne dochodzenia.  
\- Kto?- zapytał ten po chwili zastanowienia. Widocznie w jego mózgu nie było miejsca na imiona.  
\- Greg. Lestrade. Nasz.. znajomy?- odpowiedział John z niedowierzaniem. Co więcej, taka sytuacja uwielbia się powtarzać.  
\- Nie dzwonił.   
\- A ty? Może zadzwoniłbyś i zapytał?  
\- Dzwoniłem. Czterdzieści razy. Za dwudziestym ósmym odebrał i powiedział, że mam przestać bo będzie musiał aresztować mnie za prześladowanie.  
„To było do przewidzenia” pomyślał John przenosząc się do kuchni, gdzie panował jeszcze większy bałagan niż zawsze.   
\- Sherlock! Skoro tak bardzo się nudzisz, dlaczego do cholery tutaj nie posprzątasz?!- krzyknął  
z irytacją.   
\- A ty znów nie kupiłeś mleka!- odpowiedział mu Holmes, uśmiechając się. Kolejny punkt dla niego.  
Pod toną mniej lub bardziej potrzebnych papierów telefon wydał tak znany dźwięk. SPRAWA!- była to oczywiście pierwsza myśl Sherlocka, który podekscytowany rozpoczął poszukiwania urządzenia wśród zdjęć ofiar jednego z morderstw. Jedyne co usłyszał od Johna to ciche „idę po mleko” i schodzenie po schodach. Jednak to wydawało się już mało ważne.  
\- Myślałem, że już nie odbierzesz!- zdawał się krzyczeć Greg.- Mam dla ciebie małą robótkę!-dodał nie zdając sobie chyba sprawy z tonu swojego głosu.- wyślę ci adres. O ile jesteś zainteresowany.  
\- Nie obrażaj mnie. Czekam.- odpowiedział Sherlock w pośpiechu rozłączając się i szukając koszuli wyglądającej na w miarę wyprasowaną. Było oczywiste, że nuda nie sprawi by Holmes zajął się znów taką przyziemną sprawą jak pranie.   
Zapinając guziki marynarki wsunął buty i starając się ominąć ciekawość pani Hudson postawił kołnierz swojego płaszcza opuszczając mieszkanie. I wsiadając do taksówki wysłał jeszcze adres do Johna, mając nadzieję, że ten pojawi się z mlekiem.

\- To kolejne ciało. Nie chcieliśmy mówić ci od razu. Za bardzo się ekscytujesz. No a to my jesteśmy tu policją.- Lestrade zaczął, lekko może usprawiedliwiając się przed Sherlockiem. – Sam wiesz, że niektóre sprawy jednak ciężko rozwiązać no i…  
\- Nic już nie mów. Przyślij do mnie Johna gdy przyjdzie.

Ofiara: mężczyzna. Około 40 lat, wzrost przeciętny, waga w normie.Włosy jasne, cera jasna. Skromnie ubrany, lecz nieskromnie zamordowany.   
Podając parę znanych bądź mniej znanych już informacji, Sherlock nie zauważył trwającej od dłuższej chwili obecności Watsona. Oczywiste było, że w jego dłoni znajdowała się siateczka z mlekiem, co spowodowało uśmiech na twarzy detektywa. Przewidywalny John.  
\- Chodź. Przyjrzysz się.- Sherlock odparł spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę, stojącego teraz pod ścianą. Holmes miał w tym jednak jeszcze jedną intencję- pozwolić jak zwykle wykazać się doktorowi. Ale John oczywiście nie może wiedzieć wszystkiego.  
Skupienie na twarzy doktora. Ta mała, wieczna nadzieja, że w końcu dotrze do czegoś co zaimponuje Sherlockowi. I nawet jeśli nie ma szansy powiedzieć wszystkiego, wciąż stara się znaleźć nawet najmniejszy punkcik wnoszący coś do sprawy.  
\- Sherlock..  
\- Tak, wiem.  
\- Sherlock..  
\- No co?  
\- On wygląda jak ja!

W pomieszczeniu obok którego znaleziono ciało panował chaos. Mnóstwo, naprawdę mnóstwo prawie przypadkowych osób starających się na własną rękę znaleźć coś, co zagwarantuje im szacunek i podwyżkę. Lestrade jak zwykle niemalże wisi na telefonie, wykonując trzysta rozmów naraz, które przeważnie i tak mało mu dają. Tym razem jest dokładnie tak samo.  
\- Ile jeszcze ofiar było przed tym mężczyzną?- zapytał Sherlock zatrzymując w końcu mężczyznę od wybrania kolejnego niepotrzebnego numeru.- Musze ich zobaczyć.  
-Cztery- odpowiedział nieco zdezorientowany inspektor, widząc szalenie poważny i zawzięty wzrok detektywa. – żadnych powiązań oprócz..  
\- oprócz wyglądu. Naprawdę nie mogliście mi o tym wspomnieć?- Holmes odparł niespokojnie opuszczając pokój. Watson podążył za nim wysyłając swój udawany spokojny uśmiech. 

Można powiedzieć, że ta sprawa stała się dla Sherlocka wyjątkowo ważna. Tak samo jak nierzucanie się w oczy. Teraz- kiedy Holmes jest bardziej znaną osobą przemierzającą ulice Londynu, John może stać się tak samo widoczny i tak samo podatny na niebezpieczeństwo. I to już wydawało się dla Sherlocka dziwne- że przejął się tym „aż tak”. Aż tak by zaniepokoiło go zdenerwowanie Johna.  
\- Mógłbyś skupić na czymś wzrok. I uwagę. Na pewno kryje się coś przydatnego w twoim mózgu- odparł, żałując po chwili. Może nie była to dobra chwila na docinki?   
Ale jednak nic się nadal nie stało. I nie stanie. Sherlock był tego pewien.  
„Wszyscy wyglądają tak samo. Dlaczego. Co jest w nich tak szczególnego, że przyciąga to mordercę.  
I zmusza go do poszukiwania ofiar do siebie podobnych. Co jest w nich szczególnego?”  
\- Co jest w nich takiego szczególnego?!- to już Sherlock krzyknął na głos, przetwarzając swoje nieuporządkowane myśli na mowę. – John, co jest w tobie szczególnego?! – zapytał, choć tak naprawdę to pytanie nie wydawało się przydatne.- no oprócz tego, ze ciągle nosisz ze sobą to mleko. Naprawdę, powinieneś wstawić je do lodówki jeśli ma nam jeszcze posłużyć.  
John przewrócił oczami. Każdy moment, a szczególnie ten , kiedy obaj znajdują się w kostnicy, nie jest prawidłowy na docinki Sherlocka.  
\- Pięć ofiar. Pięciu niepowiązanych na pierwszy rzut oka ze sobą mężczyzn. I jednak mają w sobie coś, co przyciągnęło kolejnego dostawcę rozrywek..  
\- Sherlock!- starał się dotrzeć do detektywa Watson, z niewielkim jednak jak zawsze skutkiem.   
I wtedy Holmes musiał się przyjrzeć. Co takiego szczególnego jest w Johnie- jego Johnie- że przyciąga to uwagę mordercy?  
Włosy jasne, oczywiście, ale większość tu ma takie, zresztą kogo obchodzą włosy? Oczy, piękne oczy, niebieskie ale przeciętne, nie bardziej zaskakujące niż Sherlocka. I usta. Usta, których prawie że nie ma.   
Takie malutkie. Można by zbadać ich rozmiar pod różnym kątem, obserwować jaki kształt przybierają, kiedy John się uśmiecha, i jakie się stają gdy John jest zirytowany.   
\- Sherlock..  
Mogą też zniknąć prawie całkowicie kiedy John śmieje się głośno i wyraźnie. Idealnie wtapiają się wtedy w jego twarz, dodając mu w sumie uroku, jakby na to nie patrzeć..  
\- Sherlock!  
Holmes musiał zaprzestać tej małej mózgowej tortury.  
\- Byłoby miło, gdybyś nie molestował wzrokiem moich ust, wiesz o tym?  
Sherlock wolał pozostawić to bez komentarza. To jednak nadal nic nie wniosło do sprawy.

\- Nie wiem. Nie wiem, nie wiem. Nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem. Nie wiem. Cholera, John, ja nie wiem!  
Watson znów przewrócił oczami. Był prawie pewny, że Sherlock osiąga już minimalny stopień irytacji. Ale jego wiedza i tak się skończyła, więc nie mógł ulżyć przyjacielowi w „cierpieniu”.  
\- Może prześpij się z tym. Prześpij się z tą sprawą, a rano przejrzymy wszystkie akta, wszystkiego się dowiemy. I rozwiążemy sprawę w godzinę. Jak zawsze.  
\- Czy wiesz, że to mnie nie zniechęca? To, że nie wiem?- zapytał Sherlock siadając obok Johna na kanapie.- to mnie napędza. Dlatego nie pójdę spać. I ty też nie. Musze się dowiedzieć, co jest z tobą nie tak.  
-Sherlock..  
\- Daj spokój.- uciął Holmes, znów obserwując doktora. 

Chodził po pokoju przez 2 godziny bez słowa, raz po raz budząc śpiącego na siedząco Johna, któremu nie do końca podobał się sposób rozwiązywania tej zagadki. Nie miał przecież nic wspólnego z tymi zabójstwami. No może oprócz tego, że wyglądał jak ofiary, ale to nie czyni go chodzącym przykładem zamordowanego mężczyzny z krwawą raną na klatce piersiowej.  
A morderca nie pozostawił żadnych śladów.  
\- To ty chciałeś sprawę. Ty się nudziłeś. Mój mózg nie dawał żadnych znaków tego typu. Czy mogę jak normalny człowiek pójść się teraz położyć?- zapytał w końcu John, nie ukrywając irytacji. Zbliżała się druga w nocy- zdecydowanie nie jest to dla niego pora na wytężone myślenie.   
-John, dzielę z tobą mieszkanie, tak jak i moje myśli. Czy mógłbyś choć raz pomóc przy sprawie tak na poważnie?  
\- Sugerujesz, że nic nie robię? Tylko tak siedzę i oglądam genialnego ciebie?  
\- A może to przypadkowe? Że wyglądają tak podobnie?   
\- Sherlock, czy ty w ogóle słuchasz co ja…  
\- Nie, to nie jest aż tak prawdopodobne.. chociaż?

John doszedł do wniosku, że jego obecność faktycznie okazała się zbędna. Szybkim krokiem udał się do sypialni, nie przerywając „bełkotu” Sherlocka. Może w ten sposób uda mu się wymysleć cokolwiek.

-John, wstawaj. Jest kolejna ofiara!- obudziło Watsona dosyć wcześnie. Nie pamiętał nawet kiedy i jak zasnął, nie mógł także powiedzieć, że się wyspał. Sypialnię oświetlało delikatne, szarawe jednak światło, co świadczyło o kolejnej ulewie za oknem mieszkania. Po raz kolejny nie było to pocieszające. Wchodząc do kuchni zastał tam Sherlocka z płaszczem doktora w jednej ręce i kubkiem kawy w drugiej, czekającym na niego z podejrzanym, wymuszonym troszkę uśmiechem.   
\- Dobrze, że kupiłeś to mleko- Holmes odparł, podając Johnowi kubek i zakładając mu płaszcz. Ciągnąc go za rękę, wyprowadził z mieszkania. 

Kolejna ofiara- dokładnie ten sam schemat, znów znaleziona w jednym z nowszych londyńskich mieszkań znajdujących się poza centrum. Kawa rozbudziła Johna na tyle, by po raz kolejny mógł zobaczyć podobieństwo ofiary do siebie samego, co wydawało się nadal lekko przerażające.   
\- Jak to jest możliwe, że nie ma żadnych znaków. Nic. Nic po sobie nie zostawia.  
Jak to jest możliwe?!- Sherlock znów wydawał się podirytowany. Co prawda znalazł już parę ważnych wskazówek, nie były one jednak na tyle kluczowe by pomogły mu odkryć choć najmniejszą intencję i najmniejszy znak sprawcy.  
\- Może powinniśmy poszukać gdzieś indziej. Może u Mycrofta? Może umiałby pomóc?- Watson postanowił zaproponować, chociaż wiedział, że wymienianie imienia drugiego Holmesa to stąpanie po cienkim lodzie.  
\- John, przechodzisz sam siebie. Zacznij myśleć.   
\- Przestań. To już szósta ofiara i to na przełomie kilkunastu dni. Naprawdę nie możesz choć raz poprosić kogoś o pomoc?   
Sherlock znów ukazał jedną ze swoich obrażonych min, zanim dotarło do niego, że John i tym razem powiedział coś kluczowego.   
\- Od jakiego czasu znajdowane są ofiary? – zapytał inspektora starającego się nie wchodzić Sherlockowi w drogę, kiedy próbuje znaleźć cokolwiek, gdy czegokolwiek nie ma.  
\- Pierwsza ofiara zamordowana została dwanaście dni temu. Niecałe dwa tygodnie.  
\- Oczywiście! Znajdujemy jednego prawie-Johna, przepraszam John, co około 2 dni. A to oznacza, że następną ofiarę znajdziemy..  
\- pojutrze!  
Wydawało się to kluczowe, jednak tak naprawdę nie wniosło wiele do sprawy. Nie można było przecież przeszukać całego Londynu w poszukiwaniu mężczyzn wyglądających jak John Watson.   
Doktor jednak wciąż stał pod ścianą upiornego mieszkania, oczekując okrzyków triumfu bez powodu. Ogrzewając ręce odczuwał niejako lekki niepokój. Wyglądał przecież tak jak ofiary. Kto wie czy nie będzie następną?  
\- Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy.- dołączył do niego Sherlock. – nic ci się nie stanie. Wiesz, że tego dopilnuję- Holmes uśmiechnął się, szukając wzroku Johna. Ten jednak nie wydawał się przekonany.  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć co się stanie. Możesz być genialny, ale nie jesteś jasnowidzem, Sherlock.- odpowiedział, smutniejąc trochę. Wydawał się tez ciągle zmęczony, co nie umknęło uwadze detektywa.  
\- Nadal nie wymyśliłem co takiego jest w was Johnach. Co takiego sprawia, że jesteście tu wystawiani jak w witrynie sklepowej śmiejącej się z mojej niekompetencji.   
\- Sherlock, to nie jest zabawne..- Watson podsumował, chowając twarz w dłoniach.- jestem zmęczony. Wracam do mieszkania. Baw się dobrze- dodał, opuszczając pokój. Sherlock widział jeszcze jego smutną twarz, zanim znów pozostał sam na sam z martwym ciałem.

Wybiła druga w nocy, kiedy ciemny zarys loków Holmesa ukazał się Watsonowi przy jego łóżku.  
\- Sherlock? Co tu robisz?  
\- Myślę. Myślę, Johnie.  
\- Czy mogę ci jakoś..  
\- Po prostu nic nie mów.

Po godzinie John znów poczuł na sobie wzrok detektywa. Przyglądanie, dokładne przyglądanie się twarzy doktora mogłoby wzbudzić skrajne emocje, było jednak być może konieczne.  
\- Dlaczego nie zapalisz światła?- zapytał Watson, ledwo widząc w ciemności sylwetkę Sherlocka.  
\- Ofiary mogą być mordowane w ciemnych pomieszczeniach. Może w tych mieszkankach jest ciemno. Może sprawca także nie ma tam lampy. Może to jest kluczem do znalezienia jakiejś podpowiedzi. Nie ruszaj się.- odparł Sherlock, delikatnie kładąc głowę Johna z powrotem na poduszkę.  
Opuszki jego palców pozostawiały chłód na policzkach Johna, kiedy Holmes przyglądał się jego rysom w mroku. Po chwili powoli zatracał się w kształcie nosa Watsona, zamykając oczy.  
\- Chyba mogę go zrozumieć.- wyszeptał, delikatnie odrywając się od postaci doktora. Usiadł na brzegu jego łóżka nie mówiąc już nic więcej.

\- Sherlock jak to możliwe, że znowu nie ma mleka?!- krzyknął John otwierając lodówkę zawierającą zdecydowanie zbyt dużo niepasujących tam elementów.  
\- Wypiłem. W końcu to produkt spożywczy. Po to się go kupuje.  
Trudno było nie przyznać Sherlockowi racji. W końcu to tylko mleko.   
John wyruszył do pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojego płaszcza.  
\- Dokąd myślisz, że się wybierasz, Johnie Watsonie? – Sherlock zapytał, odrywając głowę od laptopa.   
\- Po mleko, po cóż by innego ? – zapytał zdziwiony doktor, wkładając rękę do rękawa kurtki.   
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ja pójdę- Sherlock znów przerwał mu ubieranie, ściągając z niego płaszcz nieomal agresywnie. Zabrał ubranie i powiesił je z dala od wzroku Watsona. – ja pójdę. Moja kolej na kupowanie mleka, czyż nie? – Holmes dodał, wiążąc szalik swoim normalnym sposobem. To już wydawało się bardzo dziwne dla Johna. Sherlock, wychodzący z inicjatywą pójścia do sklepu, po zwykły ludzki produkt, podczas gdy wisi nad nim nierozwiązana sprawa, którą rozwiązać należy jak najszybciej? Mogło być na to tylko jedno wytłumaczenie.  
\- Czy ty próbujesz nie dopuścić do opuszczenia przeze mnie domu?- zapytał w końcu John, nie kryjąc lekkiego niezadowolenia.  
\- Oczywiście. Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz być potencjalna ofiarą.  
To było do przewidzenia.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny, Sherlocku, jeśli przestałbyś traktować mnie jak dziecko.- odparł John, próbując opuścić pokój. – potrafię o siebie zadbać idąc po mleko, naprawdę- dodał, spoglądając w oczy detektywa. Tamten, co dziwne, wydawał się prawdziwie zaniepokojony. – Sherlock, daj mi szansę. Wracam za pięć minut.   
Niestety,co było do przewidzenia, John po pięciu minutach nie wrócił. 

\- Mamy kilkanaście godzin na znalezienie tego upartego, niezdecydowanego, niespokojnego  
i najlepszego na świecie mężczyzny, więc naprawdę, czy możecie chociaż raz wziąć się w garść  
i pomóc mi, jemu, sobie i całemu Londynowi w znalezieniu mordercy?!- Sherlock krzyknął kiedy znalazł się w końcu w gabinecie inspektora.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że robię co mogę- ten odparł, popijając kawę. Być może i był niespokojny, ale na pewno dobrze to ukrywał. – sądzisz, że nie przejąłem się tym, że być może to Johna jutro znajdziemy?!  
\- Nie wiem co mam myśleć.- odpowiedział Sherlock, wychodząc z pokoju.  
Nie spodziewał się tego, że to tak naprawdę troszkę nim wstrząśnie. Spodziewał się przecież, że coś może się stać, starał się jednak odpychać od siebie tę myśl.  
John i tak był zbyt uparty by móc go pilnować. 

Minęło kilka godzin od kiedy go nie ma, a Holmes czuje się bardziej pusty niż kiedykolwiek. I chyba po prostu nie umie tego nazwać.  
Starając się znaleźć jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi zajął się znów przeglądaniem akt sprawy. To do niego niepodobne- przeglądać to, co już jest pewne- zawsze szuka czegoś nowego, ukrytego gdzieś głęboko i niewidocznego dla nikogo innego.  
Ofiary nie mogą być wybierane przypadkowo.  
Ktoś musiał zobaczyć gdzieś Johna, skoro i on został teraz uprowadzony.  
A jedyna możliwość zobaczenia Johna, to przeczytanie o nim w gazecie.  
\- Sprawca zobaczył go w gazecie, zobaczył zdjęcie!- Sherlock krzyknął oszołomiony, wbiegając znów do gabinetu Lestrade’a. – to ktoś, kto zobaczył zdjęcie Johna w gazecie. Zobaczył i stał się on jego celem. Zobaczył kogoś podobnego do niego, więc i jego postanowił zamordować. Po prostu szuka kogoś kto wygląda jak John. A teraz ma i nawet oryginał.- Holmes bełkotał, choć Greg zdawał się nad nim nadążać. Miało to jakiś sens.  
Sherlock szybko zatrzymał taksówkę i wrócił do domu. Miał tam wszystkie artykuły, w których znalazła się fotografia jego i Watsona, przechowywane głownie ze względu na tego drugiego, który nie mógł się nadziwić obecności swojej twarzy na łamach prasy.  
Posiadanie takiej informacji nie ograniczało jednak grona podejrzanych. Każdy przecież może czytać gazetę, każdy może wyciąć zdjęcie Johna i powiesić nad łóżkiem czy na lodówce.  
Tylko dlaczego właśnie Johna?  
Z mętlikiem w głowie Sherlock spędził godzinę wpatrując się w ścianę. Co dziwne, odczuwał teraz tę dziwną pustkę, taką której nigdy nie umiał wytłumaczyć, bo słabo ją znał. Dla niego nie liczył się nigdy sentyment, proste odczuwanie tęsknoty za czymś.   
Za Johnem chyba jednak tęsknił.

Sześć ofiar, wszystkie podobne, wybierane na tej samej podstawie, zawsze znalezione w pokojach domów jednorodzinnych poza centrum Londynu. Żadna z rodzin nic nie wie, nie mówią żadnych konkretów, w kółko powtarzając schemat „On był takim dobrym człowiekiem”.  
Wygląda na to, że wszystkie morderstwa miały być po prostu pretekstem i zwróceniem uwagi.  
\- Szybkie działanie, podobieństwo ofiary, ktoś musi nas wybitnie nienawidzić albo jest to schemat wybrany celowo bez jakiegokolwiek powiązania z nami- bełkotał znów Sherlock, gdy wszyscy zasypiali z braku kolejnych pomysłów na poszukiwania Johna. - Kto jest na tyle bezczelny żeby poddawać się pod moje śledztwo? – podsumował, popijając zimną już kawę i obserwując zegar.

„Wiesz, że tak naprawdę nie miałem nic złego na myśli uprowadzając cię. Chciałbym żebyś to zrozumiał, to nie ja wybrałem cię na cel, Johnie Watsonie” – usłyszał John, otwierając bolące oczy.  
W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, wisiała jednak nad nim mała lampka, której światło było wyjątkowo agresywne. Siedząc na wygodnym dosyć krześle mógł się swobodnie ruszać, a nawet zobaczyć swojego porywacza. „Wiedziałem” pomyślał, kręcąc głową. Sherlock to przewidział. I przewidział, że John będzie uparty. Bo on jak zawsze musiał być uparty.   
„To nie ja cię wybrałem. Ale najważniejsze jest to, że faktycznie zostałeś wybrany. Nie masz się czego obawiać, twój przyjaciel Cię nie znajdzie. Choć wiem, że i do tego jest zdolny”.   
O czym on plecie? Oczywiście, że Sherlock tu dotrze. Jak tylko dojdzie do rozwiązania tej sprawy. Na co ma mniej niż 16 godzin.  
\- Więc to wasz pomysł, tak? Uprowadzacie ludzi spod sklepu? Mężczyzn, takich jak ja? Taki jest wasz cel? Twój i twojego wspólnika? - zapytał John dosyć niskim głosem, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej normalnie.   
\- Nie nazwałbym tego kogoś moim wspólnikiem. Ma za dużą wyobraźnię, by być wspólnikiem. Może być jedynie wiernym pomocnikiem.  
\- Co to za różnica? Chciałem tylko kupić mleko, a teraz umrę z krwawą raną na klatce piersiowej. Sprawiedliwie.  
Mężczyzna nadal mało widoczny dla Johna wstał i skierował się do drzwi, powoli je otwierając. Watson nie powiedział jednak nic więcej- wiedział, że to na nic.

15 godzin.  
\- Do cholery, jak to nie możecie określić, które pokoje w okolicy nadal są niewynajęte?! Przecież to logiczne, że to tam własnie znów znajdziemy kolejne…- Sherlock mimo irytacji nie dokończył zdania, które tak szybko ułożyło się w jego głowie. –Musimy mieć coś. Cokolwiek. Ten genialny idiota nie pozostawia mi nic. Kompletnie nic. – wyszeptał, chowając głowę w dłoniach. Brak snu oddziaływał już lekko na jego nerwy, zostawiając go wrażliwego na wszystko, co potencjalnie mogło wyprowadzić go z równowagi.   
\- Przecież tu chodzi o Johna. On nie jest jakąś tam zwykłą sobie ofiarą. Przecież dobrze to wiecie- powiedział odwracając się do pół-śpiącej już ekipy. Biuro policyjne nie było w tym momencie najbardziej produktywną jednostką.  
Powoli siadając zaczął analizować wszystko od nowa, starając się zobaczyć coś, czego wcześniej nie zauważył.

14 godzin.  
To nie może być jedna osoba. Jedna osoba nie byłaby tak zorganizowana w wybieraniu, szukaniu i mordowaniu klona Johna.   
John i jego niebieskie oczy. Gdzieś tam. Z psychopatą. Innym niż Sherlock.   
Wystukując nieznaną melodię o kant stolika Sherlock kolejno zastanawiał się nad możliwością istnienia dwóch sprawców, co wydawało się teraz całkiem prawdopodobne. Zabierając ze sobą Lestrade’a niebawem znów znalazł się w pierwszym z pokoi gdzie znaleziono ciało. Leżąc na podłodze szukał czegokolwiek, co nie zostało jeszcze brutalnie usunięte przez morderców-śladów-zbrodni-ekipę-policyjną.  
W jednej chwili przyszła mu na myśl rzecz, o której wcześniej nie pomyślał. I było to dla niego banalne. Wsadzając inspektora z powrotem do samochodu, w kilka minut później obaj znaleźli się w drugim z rzędu mieszkaniu, znajdującym się niedaleko. Następnie odwiedzili kolejne, i tylko po to, aby Sherlock mógł faktycznie utwierdzić się w swojej teorii.  
\- Jest dwóch sprawców. Mężczyzna i kobieta. Mężczyzna zajmuje się brudną robotą, kobieta natomiast dodaje uroku tym całym morderstwom. – Holmes rozpoczął rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Wiedząc, jakie pytanie padnie zaraz z ust Grega, sam rozpoczął wyjaśnianie: ofiary zabite zostają przy użyciu naprawdę wielkiej siły, w związku z tym sugerowałbym, że mordercą jest tutaj mężczyzna.  
Nie jest to jednak jedyna osoba biorąca w tym udział. Mężczyźnie nie chciałoby się zastanawiać nad tym, który z wolnych pokoi ma ściany w kolorze różowym. Musi mu pomagać kobieta, która mimo tego, że być może jest psychopatką, nadal zwraca uwagę na detale tego typu. Zajmuje się być może czymś w rodzaju nieruchomości, że orientuje się gdzie i jak można znaleźć pożądaną lokalizację.   
Ona też wybrała ofiarę- zobaczyła w gazecie zdjęcie Johna, następnie widziała kogoś podobnego na ulicy- po prostu jej się spodobał. Ludzie za dużo patrzą. Zapamiętała jak wygląda John, jak wygląda ten mężczyzna i kiedy przyszło co do czego, potrafiła zaobserwować i wybrać ofiarę. Takim sposobem ona wybiera cel, wybiera miejsce, a facet wykonuje brudną robotę, pilnując żeby wszystko poszło czysto i porządnie. Jak mogłem to przeoczyć!  
Sherlock odetchnął i spojrzał na inspektora z triumfem w oczach. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że sprawa zostanie tak łatwo rozwiązana.  
\- Wciąż jednak nie wiemy jak ich znaleźć.- odparł Greg. Miał oczywiście rację, jednak pierwsze kroki zostały już poczynione.

13 godzin.  
\- Oczywiście!- krzyknął Sherlock, wyciągając kawę z automatu. Zapomniał posłodzić, nie była więc ona tak dobra jak się spodziewał. To jednak coś mu uświadomiło. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytającym wzrokiem.- co się kryje w tych waszych mózgach?! Nikt z was nie zadał decydującego pytania: jak zostają uprowadzeni!  
\- Zadaliśmy sobie takie pytanie- odparł jeden z policjantów- po prostu nikt nie umiał zasugerować nam odpowiedzi. Nie wiemy nic na ten temat.  
\- Na szczęście macie mnie- odpowiedział Holmes, siadając na biurku. –John wyszedł po mleko. Zazwyczaj kiedy idzie tylko po jedną rzecz, kupuje ją jak najbliżej. W związku z tym musiał pójść po mleko do sklepu na rogu ulicy. Nie jest to daleko. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy mają monitoring, zapytać czy faktycznie kupił to mleko. Jeżeli nie, to dowiemy się, że został uprowadzony gdzieś po drodze, być może nawet pod sklepem, co było by dla nas jeszcze lepsze, może ktoś to widział. Jeżeli je kupił to będzie to pamiętał sprzedawca. Rozpozna Johna, w końcu często tam kupujemy. Ubierajcie się!- wykrzyknął, szukając wzrokiem swojego płaszcza i dopijając kawę.  
\- Sherlock, jest tylko mały problem. Sklep otwierają o siódmej, a my mamy czwartą.- odpowiedział mu Lestrade, oczekując od detektywa choć odrobiny zrozumienia. Chyba naprawdę potrzebował snu.  
\- Cholera. Po co sklep, skoro i tak jest zamknięty. Potrzebuję to mleko- Holmes dodał, owijając szyję szalem i wychodząc. Policjanci wydali jedynie głośne westchnięcie.

Monitoring- jest. Pozostaje nadzieja, że sprawny.  
Mleko- jest. Asortyment uzupełniony.  
Ślady obecności Johna Watsona- brak.

Sherlock postanowił w samotności przejść się uliczką szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku od Johna. W głębi serca wiedział, że doktor jest naprawdę inteligentnym człowiekiem, wystarczy go tylko dobrze zdenerwować i od razu w jego głowie pojawiają się znaczące myśli. Jeżeli był porywany, może gdzieś pojawiła się jakaś wskazówka.   
Lecz jednak i tego tu nie było.

12 godzin.  
-Halo? – zapytał John, widząc, że znów ktoś pojawia się w pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdował. Nie było tu tak całkiem źle – taki luksus przed zamordowaniem, dobrze przemyślane ze strony porywacza- nie przywiązywać Watsona do krzesła, ale nadal ograniczyć mu ruchy umieszczając w rupieciarni bez wyjścia.   
Osoba otwierająca pokój nie ośmieliła się jednak do niego wejść, co poniekąd dało Watsonowi do zrozumienia, że nie jest to ten sam człowiek, którego zobaczył po przebudzeniu. Nim zdążył powiedzieć kolejne słowo, drzwi zamknęły się, a pod nimi stała jedynie szklanka -prawdopodobnie wody. Po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu zapachu- a raczej jego braku- John uznał, że to naprawdę woda. Zaspokojenie pragnienia nie sprawiło jednak, że przestał być nerwowy-jak-cholera. Ciągle jednak znał Sherlocka- jego genialnego, irytującego przyjaciela, który, jeżeli nigdy nie udawał, nadal przejmował się jego losem. Oczywiście to tylko spotęgowało uczucie niepokoju i chęci do płaczu. W końcu nie jest się porwanym na co dzień. I nie ma się umrzeć za 12 godzin.

-Johhhnn, na cholerę ci to mleko!- krzyknął Holmes, kiedy odezwała się poczta Watsona. Po raz kolejny próbował zadzwonić, mając nadzieję, że zagubiony gdzieś telefon doktora tajemniczo znajdzie właściciela, nawet i nowego. To oczywiste. Telefonu nie ma w domu, wiec albo został on zgubiony, albo John mając go ze sobą doprowadzi Sherlocka do sprawcy, który gdzieś tam go ma, albo gdzieś tam go wyrzucił. Zawsze warto spróbować.   
Jednak te prymitywne, normalne i całkiem potrzebne działania nie dawały Sherlockowi pewności, że John gdzieś tam nadal jest i nadal żyje. Tego drugiego zdecydowanie chciał być pewien. I kiedy znalazł się na kanapie, lekko już bezradny i wykończony, z herbatą w ręce, nie mógł powstrzymać dwóch rzeczy: wściekłości i snu.

 

9 godzin.  
\- Sherlock, mamy nagranie z monitoringu- usłyszał Holmes, otwierając oczy. Słońce już dawno postanowiło wpuścić się do mieszkania, rażąc śpiącego we wciąż wrażliwe oczy. Na wiadomość tę jednak szybko wstał z kanapy, zakładając na siebie płaszcz i ruszając za Lestradem.   
Nie było go w sklepie. Nie kupił mleka. Nie wszedł do tego cholernego sklepu, a sprzed kamery znika tak po prostu. Sekunda i już go nie ma. Jednak dla Sherlocka i ta sekunda jest kluczowa. Dokładnie oglądając nagranie czterdzieści osiem razy zauważył w końcu znajomy element- mężczyzna- prawdopodobnie mężczyzna, postać dosyć wysoka- ma na sobie garnitur. I to nie byle jaki- nagranie jest czarno białe, światło słabe, można jednak zauważyć, że jest to garnitur jasny, biały, szary lub kremowy, założony dla zachowania pozorów, lub uspokojenia nerwów pedanta. Skoro ofiara zawsze jest podobna, wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik, a pokoje zawsze różowe- sprawca ukaże się ubrany nieskazitelnie, bez wzbudzania lub własnie bardziej wzbudzając podejrzenia.   
\- Tylko przedstawiciele bankowi lub agenci nieruchomości noszą takie garnitury. Już stąd mogę zobaczyć że nie jest on też drogi, za długie rękawy, za szerokie nogawki,  
z pewnością nie był szyty na miarę, albo był dawno temu, być może kupiony w sieciówce. Ale sprawca lubi go, kojarzy go pewnie ze swoją robótką. Dlatego i tu ma go na sobie. Być może w ogóle nie zdejmuje go, wbijając nóż w klatkę piersiową ofiary. Być może krew Johna znajdzie się na fartuszku, który ten geniusz przyodzieje wbijając i jemu nóż  
w klatkę piersiową. Tylko co z tą kobietą. Musi być z nim jakoś związana, ale z pewnością nie pozwala jej dotykać swojego jasnego stroju. Oszpeciła by go zwykłym proszkiem do prania.- Sherlock zakończył, odwracając się w stronę inspektora. – szukamy więc około czterdziestoletniego mężczyzny, wysokiego, ważącego niewiele, pracującego w banku lub obracającego się wśród nieruchomości, z żoną czy bez- nie wiem jeszcze jakie to ma znaczenie-dodał.  
Spoglądając jeszcze raz ze smutkiem na widok z monitoringu, jednym z palców Sherlock dotknął nagraną twarz Johna, nie zważając na otoczenie. Chyba był już zmęczony.

8 godzin  
-Znaleźliśmy ich tylu, że nie da się tego tak łatwo opanować, Sherlock. Poza tym mamy też inne sprawy do zrobienia. Jesteśmy policją, nie twoimi pomocnikami- odparł Lestrade, podając Holmesowi dosyć gruby plik dokumentów. – chcę, żebyśmy rozwiązali tę sprawę, ale ludzie są zmęczeni.   
Ja jestem zmęczony. Do cholery i ty też jesteś zmęczony.   
\- Nie zrobię sobie przerwy teraz, kiedy nie ma na to czasu. Wracajcie do swoich obowiązków, rozpracuję to sam, jak zawsze. – odpowiedział Sherlock, wychodząc z teczką w ręce. Pozostało mu teraz niewiele, mógł jednak w spokoju dowiedzieć się co kryją przedstawiciele kredytowi.

Za nudny, za niski, za chudy, za wysoki, za szczupły, za blond, za rudy, za szeroki, za kobiecy. Żaden nie przykuł uwagi wyglądem, żaden nie wyglądał jak ten, którego przed oczami ciągle miał Sherlock. Żaden nie miał żony na tyle nieciekawej, że aż podejrzanej, na tyle poważnej, że aż podejrzanej, na tyle niepodejrzanej, że aż podejrzanej.   
W końcu jego uwagę przykuło trzech różnych mężczyzn, pierwszy z nich- szanowany agent nieruchomości, z żoną zajmująca się tą samą dziedziną, jednak tego byłoby stać na nowy garnitur. Wypadało go jednak sprawdzić.

Jego mieszkanie było dosyć wielkie, dosyć porządne i dosyć mało podejrzane. Dzieci brak, zwierząt brak, wysprzątane aż na błysk i wielki portret dziadków nad kominkiem.   
\- Czy napije się pan herbaty?- zapytała pani Żona, sugerując Sherlockowi by usiadł. Ten, dzięki pomocy Mycrofta, mógł podać się za politycznego sprzymierzeńca, poprawiającego jakość życia  
i komfort mieszkańców tej własnie dzielnicy, gdzie szanowni państwo mieszkają. Stawiając mleko na stół uświadomiła Sherlockowi, że to zdecydowanie nie ten dom. Ale skoro już zaparzyła tę herbatę…

7 godzin  
John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zasnął. Może coś znajdowało się w jego wodzie? Dosyć szybko znalazł się na zimnej ziemi, po obudzeniu rozglądając się dookoła. Pomieszczenie było nadal ciemne, nadal oświetlane przez jedną, cholernie rażącą żarówkę odbijającą się w metalowych przedmiotach stojących przypadkowo na półkach. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co go czeka. Nie miał siły by planować ucieczkę, nie było nawet dokąd i którędy. Postanowił jednak, że nie przełknie już nic co mu podadzą, choćby umrzeć miał z głodu, a nie zostać zamordowanym.

6 godzin  
Drugim podejrzanym stał się dla Holmesa mężczyzna koło trzydziestki, pracujący w małej placówce banku. Co prawda jego wygląd mógł wskazywać na to, że to właśnie on znajdował się na nagraniu, był jednak za dobrze zbudowany, by nawet okropnie skrojony garnitur leżał na nim źle. Pozostało jednak trochę go wypytać. Używając tej samej metody Sherlock bezczelnie wtargnął do jego mieszkania, tym razem odmawiając herbaty. Wizyty w cudzych toaletach nie były w jego planach. Po kilkunastu minutach rozmowy i zadawaniu przypadkowych pytań dla pozoru, Sherlock wstał i skierował się do drzwi, rozglądając po mieszkaniu. Zdecydowanie był dobrym przedstawicielem rządu.

Po dłuższym namyśle, trzeci podejrzany okazał się jednak niepodejrzany, w związku z czym wizyta w jego domu nie była już konieczna. I po raz kolejny Sherlock, myśląc, że utknął w martwym punkcie, znalazł w swoim umyśle coś, co pozwoliło mu dalej pracować.  
Przeglądając znów dokumenty, cofnął się o kilka stron, do tych niepodejrzanych wśród których znalazł się dla niego nowy podejrzany.  
Dlaczego różowe pokoje? Dlaczego porozrzucane po rożnych częściach miasta? Sherlock znów analizował tę część- pokoje były różowe, znajdowały się w domach chwilowo pustych, ale przecież takich domów jest więcej. Co więc przyciągnęło mordercę do akurat tych mieszkań?  
Określając okolice domów, Sherlock wybrał się na krótką wycieczkę.

5 godzin  
Pierwszy dom- okolica dosyć gwarna, choć nie tak bardzo jak w centrum, ruch dosyć średni, z okna widok na sklepy a najbardziej w oczy rzuca się właśnie ten jeden sklep-  
z zabawkami, barwną, różową wystawą.  
Drugi dom- okolica spokojniejsza, widok z okna ukazuje jednak nie sklepy, lecz mały placyk zabaw,   
na którym zobaczyć można huśtawkę i piaskownicę. Idealne miejsce do zabaw.  
Kolejne domy zdawały się podpowiadać to samo. Z każdego widać było coś związanego z dziećmi,  
z zabawą.   
Niełatwo byłoby jednak znów znaleźć dom, który spełniał by te postanowienia- mogło być ich ogromnie dużo, a dałoby to niewiele, dopóki nie wiadomo gdzie tak naprawdę jest teraz John. Sherlock jednak po raz kolejny miał pomysł.   
Jego nowy podejrzany- pan Green, wdowiec, samotnie wychowujący siedmioletnią aktualnie córkę jest pełen niespodzianek.

\- Znalazłem go. Wiem, kto porwał Johna.- odparł przez telefon Sherlock, dzwoniąc do Lestrade’a. – Tom Green, lat czterdzieści jeden, w zeszłym roku zmarła jego żona, zostawiając go i ich córkę, aktualnie siedmioletnią Annę. Nie pracuje już, jednak nadal znalazł się na liście, ponieważ ze swojego miejsca pracy ma wypłacane zaległe pieniądze, póki co starcza mu na utrzymywanie siebie i córki. Oszczędny, nigdy nie byli bogaci, jasny garnitur miał na swoim ślubie, potem nosił go do pracy, jest to pamiątka po żonie, dlatego się z nim nie rozstaje. Ludzie i ich sentymenty- nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy takie rzeczy ich zdradzą. Mieszka w małym domku przy centrum, niedaleko od naszego mieszkania.  
\- Sugerujesz, że siedmioletnia dziewczynka jest morderczynią?- przerwał mu z niedowierzaniem inspektor.- Sherlock, chyba zaczynasz tracić zmysły..  
\- Sugeruję, że zobaczyła w telewizji i gazecie panów detektywów, zapamiętała jednego i kiedy zobaczyła go na zakupach pokazała tacie, który jak widać nie może pozbierać się po śmierci żony. Nie chciał zostawiać córki w tyle, w związku z tym pozwolił jej brać udział w morderstwach w taki sposób, żeby nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Pracował w nieruchomościach- miał może jakiegoś znajomego, który pozwolił mu dotrzeć do tych domów, które go interesowały, zabierał tam córkę, a ona wybierała te pokoje, które dla niej były najpiękniejsze- czyli te różowe, z widokiem na plac zabaw czy sklep z zabawkami. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co robi, prawdopodobnie nadal nie wie. Wysyłał ją do sklepu- po ser czy mleko, a ona za każdym razem, kiedy widziała kogoś wyglądającego jak John wspominała mu o tym, pokazując wycinek z gazety. On, aby być dla niej jak najlepszym tatą, szukał mężczyzn wyglądających jak John, uprowadzał ich i przyprowadzał do domu, żeby ona mogła zobaczyć sławnego pana z telewizji i gazet. A następnie nie mógł przecież tak po prostu go wypuścić. Mordował go, stąd też potrzebował te pokoje, które wybrała dla niego córka. John gdzieś tam jest. Jadę tam.- dodał Sherlock i się rozłączył.

4 godziny  
Światło w pomieszczeniu gdzie znajdował się Watson zgasło całkowicie, by za chwilę znów się zapalić, tym razem w towarzystwie trzech innych świateł. John zasłonił dłonią oczy by móc przyzwyczaić się do nowego otoczenia.   
\- Spójrz, Anno- mężczyzna rozpoczął, siadając przy drzwiach pokoju. – to jest prawdziwy pan detektyw. Tym razem na pewno jest prawdziwy, dobrze go poznałem.- dodał, wskazując na Johna. Ten popatrzył w kierunku ojca, zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nim mała dziewczynka.  
\- Wygląda zupełnie jak ten z gazetki- szepnęła mała Anna, zwracając się do ojca. Uśmiechnęła się jednak i wyszła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając mężczyzn samych.  
\- Pokazujesz córce swoje ofiary? Muszę przyznać, że spośród wszystkich psychopatów, których   
z Sherlockiem spotkaliśmy, ty jesteś najbardziej...- John nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, czując dosyć mocne uderzenie na swojej twarzy. Ledwo udało mu się utrzymać przytomność i spojrzeć znów na mężczyznę opuszczającego pokój.   
\- Szkoda, że nie ma już mojej żony. Ona też chciałaby was zobaczyć.- odpowiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Nas?  
Czyli i pan Green od początku spodziewał się odwiedzin Sherlocka. John równocześnie miał i nie miał więc teraz nadziei, że się one odbędą. 

3 godziny  
\- To ten dom. Tu zakończymy tę sprawę, a ja zrobię zapas mleka na kolejny rok.- odparł Holmes, spiesząc się do drzwi porywacza, mordercy i geniusza, któremu tak długo udawało się ukrywać przed detektywem. Sherlock postanowił jednak nadal pozostać kulturalnym i zapukać do drzwi tego angielskiego psychopaty porywającego klony jego przyjaciela.  
-Pan Holmes. Nareszcie. Zapraszam- Pan green szepnął, zapraszając Sherlocka do środka. Nieszczęśliwie, Lestrade pozostał na zewnątrz. – zapewniam pana, że John Watson jest w jak najlepszej formie. Moja córka się nim opiekuje.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek uznam takie zdanie za groźne, panie Green.- odpowiedział Sherlock, siadając na jednym z krzeseł stojących przy stole. Nie był to może dobry czas na pogaduszki   
z mordercą, Holmes nigdy jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać.- to pana córka, prawda? To ona wybrała panu ofiary. To ona wybrała miejsce zostawienia zwłok. Czy wiedziała chociaż co robi?  
\- Wszystko czego chciała moja córka, to spotkać pana Watsona. Widziała go w gazecie.  
Sherlock poczuł kolejny mały triumf związany z rozwiązaniem sprawy. Teraz, mając ciągle te dwie godziny zanim coś się stanie, mógł potrzymać Johna w niepewności pięć minut później.   
Coś jednak wydawało się nie tak.  
\- Gdzie on jest?- zapytał w końcu Sherlock, niepokojąc się o przyjaciela. Morderca nie pozwoliłby przecież tak łatwo zabrać jego celu. Nie, kiedy jest to coś ważnego dla jego córki.  
\- Z pewnością już nie tutaj- odpowiedział pan Green, uśmiechając się całkowicie szczerze.   
Dla Sherlocka wszystko stało się jasne w przeciągu kolejnej sekundy.   
Przecież nie mógłby zamordować wspaniałego detektywa na oczach córki, która go uwielbia. Musi go stąd zabrać, obiecując jej, że niedługo znowu się zobaczą. Zabiera go stąd a Sherlock nie ma pojęcia dokąd. I to jest własnie jego porażką.  
\- Wytresował ją pan. Nauczył udawać, że jest przerażoną córką, którą ojciec zmusza do różnych rzeczy. Ona otwiera drzwi, a on wpada w ramiona pana wspólnika. Mam rację?- zapytał w końcu przerażony i zdenerwowany a także lekko zdumiony. I teraz nie będzie miał jak się stąd wydostać.   
\- Całkowitą. Myślę, że panu Watsonowi spodoba się pokój, który Anna dla niego wybrała.  
Sherlock przez chwilę pomyślał, że jest głupcem. Jednak jego głowa nie może pozostać wolna od nowych pomysłów.  
\- I nie wypuści mnie pan stąd. Będę w ciszy i pana towarzystwie odliczał minuty do śmierci mojego przyjaciela. – wyszeptał, delikatnie wyjmując z kieszeni telefon i wybierając numer Lestrade’a tak aby morderca tego nie zauważył. Kiedy miał pewność, że ten odebrał, rozpoczął małą gierkę z Green’em.  
\- Więc Johna już tu nie ma. A gdzie jest pana córka? Z pana wspólnikiem? Razem pojechali zagospodarować ten różowy pokoik poza centrum?- zapytał wystarczająco głośno, by inspektor mógł to usłyszeć.  
\- Mniej więcej. Zostawi ją pewnie na placu zabaw lub w sklepie z zabawkami. Najpierw pożegna się   
z doktorem Watsonem, a potem pójdzie się bawić.   
\- Jest to całkiem dobry plan. Naprawdę. Podziwiam. Nie udało mi się pana rozgryźć. Nie rozumiem jednak dlaczego nie mogę wyjść. I tak nie mam pojecia gdzie go zabraliście. – odpowiedział Sherlock.  
\- Panie Holmes, pan ma tyle pomysłów na minutę, ze naprawdę nie wiem czego jest pan pewien,  
a czego nie. I chce pan jeszcze pamiętać, żeby kupić mleko. Musi pan jednak wiedzieć, że została jedna godzina. Jedna godzina i to pan będzie musiał żegnać się z doktorem Watsonem.   
Pan Green nie zdołał dodać nic innego, został za to aresztowany. 

43 minuty pozostały do teoretycznej egzekucji Johna, która nadal nie wiadomo gdzie się odbędzie. Lestrade dokonał wszelkich możliwych telefonów, aby dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek od kogokolwiek. Nie przyniosło to jednak większego skutku.   
Nagle Sherlocka olśniło. To wszystko przez to mleko.  
\- Wiem, gdzie on jest! - krzyknął, zapinając płaszcz i wychodząc z gabinetu Lestrade’a.  
Nie był właściwie do końca pewien, ale zawsze dobrze podążać za jakimkolwiek śladem. Mała uliczka, niedaleko trzeciego z domów gdzie znaleziono wcześniej ciało, naprzeciwko okna sklep z pluszakami, a obok mały mleczarski. Chciał zrobić Johnowi przyjemność i zamordować go przy czymś, po co wyszedł zanim został porwany. A mówi się, że psychopaci nie mają uczuć.

21 minut, kiedy Holmes delikatnie naciska klamkę drzwi wejściowych. Na miejscu pojawia się policja, pojawia się Lestrade i parę ciekawskich ludzi.   
\- Miło cię widzieć, John. Martwiłem się.- szepcze Sherlock obserwując ruchy mężczyzny w stroju ogrodnika. Oczywiście w jego stronę zostaje wycelowana broń, nie sprawia to jednak że Holmes wycofuje się. Nie teraz, kiedy w końcu widzi swojego Johna. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać tak długo. Wiesz jak to jest z psychopatami- Sherlock próbuje się uśmiechnąć. John także, nie mówiąc nadal ani słowa. – Mógłbyś odłożyć tę broń? – dodał Holmes, zwracając się do porywacza, powoli zbliżając się do Watsona. Mógł troszkę tego pożałować, kiedy dłoń przyciśnięta do twarzy Johna działała mocniej.  
\- Denerwujesz się. Widzę to-Sherlock dodał, próbując niejako zagadać choć trochę natrętnego-wynajętego-niegenialnego-mordercę. – twoje czoło pokrywają kropelki potu, ubranie wydaje się być za ciasne i nie możesz ustać na lewej nodze.   
Dobrze, że John nie może teraz nic powiedzieć, bo z pewnością wygłosiłby mowę atakującą Sherlocka za popisywanie się. Holmes jednak kontynuował swoją małą gierkę z mężczyzną.  
\- Odłóż tę broń. Nie wiem w co byś wycelował z tak niespokojnym wzrokiem. Twoje palce trzęsą się  
i założę się, że to nie pierwszy raz, rany u tych mężczyzn nie były takie precyzyjne jakbyś tego chciał, prawda? Nóż nie jest chyba twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
John spojrzał na Holmesa wściekłym wzrokiem. „Sherlock, błagam” można było wyczytać z ułożenia przez niego brwi. Zdecydowanie jedna z ulubionych min Sherlocka.  
Policja za oknem zaczęła się chyba niecierpliwić, trąbienie samochodów i głosy policjantów nasilały się, przypominając jakby o swojej obecności.

Zanim jednak Sherlock zdołał wymówić kolejne zdanie, mężczyzna padł, porażony kulą wymierzoną przez jednego z policjantów. Był to widok lekko szokujący, jednak zobaczenie Johna pokrytego kropelkami nie swojej krwi zdawało się być dla Holmesa nawet zabawne.  
\- Jak zwykle. Zawsze muszą bawić cię takie rzeczy?! Mogłem umrzeć! – krzyknął Watson, wycierając twarz i zmieniając w końcu swoją pozycję. Dobrze było jednak odetchnąć  
w końcu z ulgą widząc przed sobą detektywa, który po raz kolejny umiał pomóc, nawet jeśli w dziwny sposób.  
\- Mogłeś. Ale nie umarłeś. To jest chyba najważniejsze, czyż nie?- Holmes zapytał, uśmiechając się. Nie minęła chwila, kiedy nie musiał zmuszać się do ściskania Johna. Ten sam znalazł się w jego ramionach, cicho mu dziękując. I wtedy Sherlock wiedział, że te szesnaście godzin było tego warte. Zawsze jest, kiedy chodzi o Johna, jego najlepszego przyjaciela, a może nawet i kogoś więcej.

\- John, mam jednak złe wieści- Holmes odparł, kiedy obaj znaleźli się już w mieszkaniu. Stary dobry widok z okna i herbata pani Hudson. – ktoś nadal musi iść po mleko- dodał   
i powoli pijąc obserwował napływające na twarz Johna zirytowanie.


End file.
